Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For a wireless communication between a high speed vehicle and a base station, communication signals received by the high speed vehicle are often distorted because of some natural phenomena including the Doppler Effect, which may be attributable to the high rate speed at which the vehicle is moving.